Un Mundo Ordinario
by X-Siri
Summary: Lincoln compra una Lap Top estupenda a un precio muy módico, lo que no sospecha es lo que viene incluída en esa máquina Una Ifrit, Una genio que le concederá todos los deseos que el quiera, sin pensar que llegaría a solicitar un deseo tan simple, aunque no sea para él. Agradezco a Takeshi haberme creado la portada perfecta :) (Versión corregida y aumentada).


Así que fuimos de inmediato a la casa de empeños y le pregunté al encargado si había alguna razón por la cual vendían la lap top a ese precio.

— N-No, en lo absoluto, pero le recuerdo que no hay devolución ni garantía en la mercancía. Si te la llevas es bajo tu propio riesgo— me dijo el encargado de una manera un tanto impaciente, nervioso, como si quisiera que me llevara la lap de inmediato. Así que me la traje a casa, estaba emocionado y subí con Clyde corriendo para instalar la lap top y conectarla a la internet lo antes posible. No sin antes sortear a las gemelas que andaban agarradas de la greña justo delante de las escaleras, afortunadamente no nos topamos con Lori cuando nos dirigíamos hacia el cuarto, de lo contrario hubiera tenido que arrastrar a Clyde hasta allí. Al llegar, conecté la computadora a la corriente eléctrica y la encendí, en pantalla sucedió algo que me llamo la atención, se leía un mensaje: "Hola, soy Sirsir, bienvenido a mi mundo"…

— ¿Sirsir? — digo un poco extrañado

—debe ser el nombre de la computadora— me dice Clyde

— ¿crees que podamos cambiarle el nombre?

— yo creo que sí, ¿y qué nombre le pondrías?

—¿Las computadoras son niños o niñas?

— no tengo ni las más mínima idea

— bueno, pongámosle Ace— le digo a Clyde mientras tecleo el nombre de usuario Ace Savvy, pero la computadora borra el nombre y vuelve a poner Sirsir. — ¡qué extraño, bueno intentaré cambiarle el nombre más tarde. Mientras conectemos esta belleza al internet…

Enseguida vi que había una línea de espera de respuesta después de la bienvenida de Sirsir, Clyde y yo nos miramos como pensando "¿y ahora qué?" él solo hizo una señal de "quien sabe" así que solo puse un "Hola" y le di enter, en seguida la computadora hizo una pregunta: "¿ _Cuál es el nombre de mi Amo y Señor_?", Primero miré a mi amigo que tenía cara de extrañeza al igual que yo, pero me sonreí al ver que decía "amo y señor" finalmente le puse mi nombre "Lincoln" y enseguida la computadora comenzó iniciarse y terminando en una imagen de una hermosa mujer de pelo negro largo, tez blanca, ojos cafés y bastante atractiva. Todo estaba bien hasta ese momento en que ella comenzó a hablar…

* * *

— ¡No me lo recuerdes!— Me dice Clyde— casi doy un brinco hasta el techo cuando te dió la bienvenida

— ¿y no recuerdas el grito que eché cuando dijo mi nombre?

—¡Ja! ¿Cómo olvidarlo?… ¡si gritaste como una niña!

— ¡Mira quién lo dice, el que de verdad grita como una niña!

— ¡yo no grito como niña!

— bueno después aclaramos el asunto, déjame seguir contando…

* * *

— _Hola, Bienvenido a mi mundo, soy Sirsir. Amo Lincoln, seré tu sirviente en todo momento y en todo lugar, te serviré cada vez que me necesites con solo mencionar mi nombre y me tendrás frente a ti_.

— ¿es broma, verdad? — le respondo extrañado a la computadora.

— _De ninguna manera, Mi señor, estoy a su disposición cada vez que sea necesario._

— ¿Qué o quién eres? — le pregunta Clyde.

 _— lo siento, no puedo responder esa pregunta. Usted no es mi amo- le responde ella con toda delicadeza y atención reflejadas en su voz. Clyde se molestó, pero no dijo nada en ese momento._

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- Le cuestiono a Sirsir

 _— No puedo dar especificaciones, mi señor, solo puedo decirle que estoy a su entera disposición en todos los sentidos…_

— Necesito que me digas, de lo contrario no confiaré en ti.- le comento tratando de persuadirla.

 _— En ese caso, Mi nombre, como ya lo saben, es Sirsir, soy una Ifrit…_

— una genio— nos dice Lucy desde atrás de nosotros, como estábamos tan concentrados en lo que nos decía la computadora que no nos dimos cuenta de que Lucy había entrado, ya saben cuál es la especialidad de mi hermanita… sorprendernos.

* * *

— ¡Y vaya que lo hizo! — me interrumpe Clyde — ¡desapareció de la misma forma en que apareció! — me dijo con cara de angustia

— ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡Sí!, ¡casi te quedas clavado en el techo como un gato asustado!

— ¡sí, claro, a ti casi te dá el infarto!

— ¡oh, Vamos, Clyde! ¡Yo estoy acostumbrado a que Lucy salga de improviso casi todo el tiempo!. Lo que si me sorprendió es que Lucy supiera de que una Ifrit es una genio; pensé que su universo era únicamente la muerte y lo esotérico.

— es que soy tan impredecible—

— ¡Aaaaahhhhhh! — nos sorprendió Lucy nuevamente. Ésta vez si no la esperaba, pero bueno, sigamos con el relato

* * *

— ¿Una Genio?— le pregunto intrigado a Lucy

— ¿Cómo el de la lámpara de Aladino?— cuestiona Clyde

— Así es, sólo que ella está atrapada en la computadora… si te fijas su computadora es marca _eabd_ que quiere decir "esclava" en árabe — dice ella con toda tranquilidad

— Me sorprendes Lucy, pensaba que todo tu mundo era Edwin.— le digo con sinceridad, ella se me queda "viendo" a través de ese largo fleco que tiene.

— Hermanito, tantos años viviendo juntos y créeme, jamás me vas a conocer — me dice con esa tranquilidad que siempre la caracteriza— Sólo te advierto que tengas mucho cuidado, si un genio es impredecible, una genio seguramente lo será más—. Dice mientras desaparece de la misma manera en que apareció

— ¿Impredecible?, ¿Qué me habrá querido decir?

— quizá sólo te quiso dar una advertencia

 _—_ Cierto, Clyde. Tendré mucho cuidado con ésta situación para que no se me salga de las manos…

— ¿Y qué es lo que harás, Lincoln?

— aún no sé, no conozco a nadie que haya tenido ésta oportunidad cómo ésta, ¿te imaginas tener una genio?, ¡Todo lo que podría pedirle?

—¡La paz del mundo! — me dice Clyde entusiasmado

— ¡OH, vamos, Clyde!, No perdería una oportunidad como ésta…

— Para pedir que…

— Ahora lo verás...— le digo mientras dirijo mi vista a Sirsir…— Y dime, Sirsir, ¿Me cumplirás 3 deseos?

— _Querido Amo, mi vida te pertenece a partir de ahora, tengo la habilidad de concederte todo lo que tú me pidas, a cambio de que me des lo único que necesito para poder darte lo que desees…_

— ¿y qué pides a cambio?

— _a ti_

— ¡Hecho!

— ¿estás Seguro, Lincoln? — pregunto Clyde un poco confundido

— ¡Por supuesto! Nunca tendré otra oportunidad de tener todo lo que necesito…

— ¡Esto no puede llevar nada bueno, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

— ¡Vamos, Clyde!, ¿Qué puede salir mal?...

* * *

— ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?,

— ¡No, amigo! Créeme que aprendí la lección de muy mala manera. Si te hubiera escuchado desde un inicio…

— Pero hiciste lo que quisiste, ¿no te arrepientes?

— No, en serio, fué tan hermoso lo que ella me mostró, su mundo mágico fue un sueño hecho realidad, aunque jamás sacrificaría mi mundo actual, por el que ella me enseñó.

— ¿Lo volverías a hacer, Lincoln?

— No, Clyde… si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar a un mundo mágico nuevamente, jamás sacrificaría lo que tengo por llegar hasta ahí, después de todo, amo a mi familia: mis hermanas y mis padres y son todo lo que tengo y lo único que desearía tener.

— ¡Buena Elección, amigo!—… me dice Clyde algo alegre, es lógico que lo diga, el sabe lo que me pasó mejor que nadie y lo que sufrí para tomar mi decisión final, pero para que sepan a lo que me refiero, primero deben saber lo que sucedió, así que sigamos con la historia.

* * *

— Sirsir, ¿cuándo puedo pedir mi primer deseo?

 _— En el momento en que tú me lo pidas, te lo concederé_

— ¿Cuántos deseos puedo tener?

 _— 3 deseos..._

— ¡Genial!

— _Diarios—_ Esa no me la esperaba, me emocioné tanto con lo que me dijo… ¡imagínense que podrían pedir con 3 deseos diarios, durante el resto de su vida!, aunque claro, cuando se enteren del resto de la historia, estoy seguro que pensaran igual que yo en "volverlo a hacer".

 _— Sólo recuerda, Amo Lincoln, todo tiene un precio y por las noches tendrás que pagarme…-_ me recordó de nuevo la Ifrit, me surgió una duda...

— Y ¿Cómo podré pagarte?— le pregunto intrigado

 _—Lo sabrás en su momento, Mi señor.-_ me responde ella

— Quisiera que me llamaras por mi nombre: Lincoln

 _— Si así lo deseas… ¡hecho!, Lincoln, ¿Cuál sería tu segundo deseo?_

— ¡Pero yo no dije que ese era mi deseo!- le exclamo con sorpresa.

 _— un deseo es querer algo y tú me lo pediste, ya está concedido. Lo lamento, Lincoln, pero un deseo concedido no puede ser revocado, toma muy en cuenta eso; es lo único que puedo decir._

— Está bien Sirsir, después de todo son 3 deseos diarios...

— Lincoln, creo que vas a tener que ser más específico con tus deseos para no tener problemas en el futuro—, me sugiere Clyde, creo que tiene razón.

— Buen punto, Clyde, lo tendré muy en cuenta. Bien Sirsir, siento una curiosidad acerca de ti, cumple mi segundo deseo: Cuéntame acerca de ti dime ¿Quién eres?, ¿De dónde vienes?, _¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?..._

 _— Está bien, mi señor, cumpliré su segundo deseo de éste día, por cierto, es extraño, nadie se había interesado en mí como usted lo ha hecho, Mi señor. Bien, Mi nombre, como ya saben, es Sirsir, era una Diosa, la Diosa de los Marinos en la antigua Babilonia, fui engañada por mi antecesor Ifrit, quien se aprovechó y me embaucó para que yo tomara su lugar quedando cautiva en lo que antes era una botella de cristal. Conforme pasaron los siglos la botella fue reciclada siendo derretida para ser parte del cristal de ésta computadora, así que yo estoy atada a ella, mientras ella, el cristal, exista._

— ¡Vaya!, ¿así que eras una Diosa?— Exclama Clyde emocionado

 _— Lo fuí, hasta que me dejé engañar por un mortal_

— ¿Por qué dices que te engaño?- Le pregunté interesado

 _— Porque así fué, cuando encontré la botella, el genio que se encontraba en ella deseaba su libertad y yo no lo sabía; se aprovechó de que yo, siendo una Diosa y más aún, una mujer quien nunca había tenido una oportunidad de enamorarse porque desde que tengo uso de razón siempre estaba ocupada, el genio me convenció de dejar de ser una diosa para poder descansar una vida más tranquila, y así lo hice, le solicité mi deseo de ser mortal, me lo cumplió, pero jamás imaginé las intenciones que ese Genio tenía para mí, me enamoré perdidamente de él, le confié mi vida, pero él me traicionó de la manera más Cruel: me embaucó y en uno de tantos deseos me convenció que deseara ser una genio con la firme creencia de que estaríamos juntos por la eternidad. Pero al realizar mi deseo, el muy desalmado inmediatamente quedó en libertad, pues yo Jamás supuse que si entraba en la botella, al instante el sería liberado y yo quedaría prisionera en la botella ocupando su lugar. El muy... solo me miró, se carcajeó y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda y caminando con toda tranquilidad sin decir una sola palabra._

 _Tardé mucho para reponerme de esa traición, jamás me había enamorado de esa manera, comprendí que él jamás me amó, y lo único que quería era salirse con la suya y me engañó de la manera más vil...y lo peor, es que ni siquiera una palabra me dijo. Ahora yo tengo que vivir con eso, además de ser prisionera en un mundo lleno de magia… magia, que ni siquiera era para mí._

— ¡Cieeeeloooos! —le exclamé a ella, Supongo que Clyde también estaba sorprendido por lo que contaba Sirsir. Se le observaba una cara de sorpresa y tristeza al mismo tiempo, es lógico conociendo a Clyde, todos sabemos que es muy sensible, la verdad la historia de Sirsir si era un poco triste, tratando de imaginar lo que debe de haber sentido, no es fácil para un niño como yo saber lo que es el amor cuando no te has enamorado realmente...

* * *

— ¡¿Ah, no? Y Ronnie Anne?

— ya sabes qué onda con ella, Clyde, ¡somos amigos!

— Sí, Claro, te he visto muy triste desde que ella se fué a vivir con su familia a otro estado... ¡Recuerda que hasta tratamos de conseguirte un reemplazo!

— ¡Nadie reemplazará a Ronnie Anne, Clyde!, pero esa es otra historia y lo de Sirsir sucedió antes de que ella se fuera.

— ¡Buen punto, amigo! ok, sigue con el relato...

— ¡Perfecto!—... le digo mientras hago una pausa un tanto larga, Clyde me hizo recordar a Ronnie... y aunque no me duele del todo, porque sé que ella está bien, si la extraño mucho.

— lo siento — me dice Clyde un tanto serio, y me extrañé de su comentario.

— ¿Porque? — le cuestiono extrañado.

— Provoqué que la recordarás nuevamente, y creo que eso te afectó un poco

— ¿Afectarme?, ¡Vamos Clyde, tú me conoces!

— Precisamente por eso te lo digo, te quedaste callado, esa es una clara señal de que la recuerdas!

— Jamás olvidaría a Ronnie Anne, Clyde, jamás - le digo algo nostálgico. Pero regresemos a la historia... Nos quedamos en que...

* * *

 _— y aunque tengo todas las comodidades en donde me encuentro, la verdad es que un Dios no sabe amar de la misma manera en que los seres humanos aman, yo volví a ser un ser fantástico, casi del mismo grado de un Dios, pero con la diferencia de que ahora sabía lo que era amar, lo que era tener una pasión, y lo doloroso que es cuando lo has perdido todo. Soy un Genio que sabe amar, y por lo tanto, extrañar._

 _Un incómodo silencio nos invadió por la historia que ella nos contó, se escuchaba el dolor en sus palabras._

— ¿porque si tú eres una genio, alguien con todos los poderes mágicos que cualquier persona pudiera desear obtener, no te desquitaste contra ese hombre?

 _— Porque una Ifrit no puede actuar en contra de su Amo y Señor... además, yo amaba a ese ser, con toda mi alma y su traición me hizo caer en depresión: sola y sin amistades, comprendí que más bajo no podía caer y decidí salir adelante por mí y tratar de olvidar lo que ocurrió, si no me daba ánimos por mí misma, viviría en una eterna agonía sin superar ese engaño, y eso no va conmigo. Yo soy una genio que sabe lo que es amar, y por lo tanto, sé lo que realmente duele amar a alguien con toda el alma._

—¿Los genios tienen alma?- Cuestiona Clyde

 _— en su momento la tuve cuando fuí mortal, los genios somos inmortales como los dioses, por lo tanto, el alma no existe como tal porque somos el alma materializada, pero créeme cuando te digo que cuando el alma se enamora, es más difícil de olvidar que un amor de corazón._

— Sirsir, si te concedieran un deseo, ¿Qué pedirías? — le pregunto bastante intrigado

 _— Por lo sucedido, puedo decir que por años he envidiado a los humanos: mi experiencia me hizo ver que ser alguien ordinario, un ser humano cualquiera, es la mejor experiencia que puede haber en este mundo, porque ellos tienen un objetivo en su vida y eso es darle sentido para poder vivirla._

 _—_ ¿Lo dices en serio? _—_ , pregunta Clyde _—_ ¿Que puede una genio envidiar a un ser humano?

 _— Su libertad: quisiera sentir el viento revolver mis cabellos en una suave brisa, sentir las gotas de lluvia en mi piel y escuchar su sonido incesante al caer, quiero disfrutar de bailar al compás de una suave melodía, escuchar los trinos de los pájaros, el vaivén de las olas en el mar, reconocer la diferencia de un llanto de alegría y de tristeza, quiero saber lo que es reír hasta que duela el estómago, ver un amanecer, tomar una ducha caliente, mirar el revolotear de una mariposa mientras tomo un café en algún lugar mirando a la gente pasar pensando en sus preocupaciones. Quiero saber lo que es amar en realidad, estar con un hombre no por obligación, sino por afinidad._

— ¡Vaya! Viéndolo de esa forma, creo que tienes razón, deberíamos estar contentos de poder vivir una vida normal. le comento a ella

— _Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido…_

 _CONTINUARA..._

* * *

 _Como saben, ésta historia ya había sido escrita para un concurso y les dije que la reescribiría con calma, bueno, a pesar de que ya saben como va a ir la trama, tengan la seguridad de que ahora sera muy diferente en algunos puntos, verán situaciones que antes no estaban y algunas que espero sean emocionantes._

 _Agradezco a:_

 ** _MMunocan_** _su valiosa Crítica, espero seguir sorprendiéndote y que el final inesperado que tenia, te siga siendo de tu agrado, porque ahora ya sabes como finalizará ésta historia, ahí si no habrá ningún cambio, pero el desarrollo de la misma será emocionante._

 **imperialwar1234** Tomé en cuenta tu sugerencia, de todas formas ya sabes q lo tenia contemplado

 **Julex93** Gracias por lo que me dijiste.

 **pirata** No te preocupes, le di permiso a Nahual de que hiciera su version de los hechos, Gracias de todas formas.

 **Takeshi,** Muchas gracias por hacerme la portada, como siempre te quedo genial.

Al resto de mis amigos, ya saben quienes son, Para ustedes va dedicado este relato de todo corazón, los extraño como no tienen idea y espero en verdad que en un futuro las cosas regresen a su lugar.

Con Cariño: Siri


End file.
